1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a disk drive device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drive devices like a hard disk drive that is a kind of rotating devices employ a fluid dynamic bearing which has a lubricant applied between a shaft body and a bearing body, and which supports a disk in a freely rotatable manner (see, for example, JP 2012-089199 A, JP 2012-104169 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,811, JP 2009-136143 A, JP 2010-286071 A, and JP 2012-087867 A). According to disk drive devices built with the fluid dynamic bearing, it is necessary to manage the applied conditions of the lubricant, such as the quantity thereof, and the gas-liquid interface thereof, and to suppress a leakage of the lubricant to ensure the use of disk drive devices for a long time without causing an operation failure, etc.
Hence, in order to suppress a leakage of clean gas and an entrance of unclean gas, for example, JP 2012-089199 A and JP 2012-104169 A disclose a disk drive device having a bearing mechanism fixed to a recess with a bottom provided in the chassis.
According to disk drive devices having the fluid dynamic bearing, however, the lubricant is vaporized from the gas-liquid interface thereof, the vaporized lubricant sticks to a disk surface through a gap, etc., causing operation failures in disk reading/writing. The structures disclosed in the aforementioned Patent Documents still have a possibility of disk contamination due to the vaporized lubricant, which cause an operation failure of the disk drive device.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the aforementioned technical problem, and it is an objective of the present disclosure to provide a disk drive device which can prevent a lubricant from sticking to a disk surface, and which can suppress an occurrence of an operation failure.